One way for doctors, anesthesiologists, nurses, pharmacists, technicians, and the like (referred to hereinafter as “healthcare workers”) to store, transport and dispense medications to their patients is through the use of medication storage devices (e.g., a mobile medication dispensing cart, a medication cabinet, a nurse server, etc.). In particular, a number of healthcare workers may share a couple of medication storage devices, which store various medications and/or items used for dispensing or delivering those medications (e.g., syringes, gloves, etc.). An example of such a medication storage device may be an anesthesia cart used by an anesthesiologist for storing all of the medications and dispensing/delivery equipment needed for the procedures (e.g., surgeries) that are planned for a given period of time (e.g., one workday).
In many instances medication storage devices may include controlled substances including, for example, various types of narcotics. Some medication storage devices can be mobile and moved among hospital or other types of rooms, and used to administer the narcotics and/or other supplies. After the medical procedure is complete, the mobile cart is usually returned to a central location, so another healthcare provider can use it.
Currently, it is hard for healthcare workers and information technology service providers to determine whether a medication storage device is in use or not, where medication storage devices are currently located, and also whether the medication storage devices are working properly or not. Embodiments of the present invention overcome, among other things, many of the drawbacks faced by healthcare workers and information technology service providers that use and maintain medication storage devices.